dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kitty Birth
Plot Heather have to take care of kitty that her cat was pregnant. But she have some help. Story Heather was on her couch watching 'South Park,' then her cat was walking up to her, jump on the couch and lay on her lap. It show that her cat is pregnant. Heather rub her cat stomach as the cat rub her head against Heather stomach. Cat: Meow! Heather: I don't know how many kittens you're going to have, but don't worry. They will be safe. Cat: Meow! (Lick Heather hand) Heather gets up so she can have her cat and kitten to have lunch. After that, Heather was looking at her bill and notice that she have a little bill on her. One of the kitten jump on the table and meow. Heather look at its and notice that it was about to jump. As it jump, it fail and lands on one of the cat. Heather: Careful. A kitten jump on the table and start to climb on Heather as it reach to top of her, then lick Heather ear, then Heather ear move a bit making the kitten use its paw and hit her ear. Kitten: Meow! Then the cat who was pregnant rub its head against Heather leg. Heather look at the sunset. Heather: Now, all I need is to go out, but who's going to take care of my love one? Show with Tucker playing a game with Jackson as he was smoking. Then Tucker phone started to ring and shows that word 'Heather' on his phone. He call her. Tucker: (Calling Heather) Yes Heather? Heather: (Calling Tucker) Is it ok if you can watch my love one? Tucker: (Calling Heather) Your cats? Heather: (Calling Tucker) Yes. Tucker teleport in front of Heather, then hang up his phone. Tucker: I'm here. Heather hang up her phone. Heather: Thanks. Oh, by the way, my cat is pregnant. So, if she meow too much, please call me back. Tucker: Don't worry Heather. The cat show up and show she is pregnant. Tucker: Wow, that's... big. Heather: I will be back, ok? Tucker: Ok. Heather flew out of the house, leaving Tucker and her cats and kittens. Cat: ...Meow! Tucker look at the TV and saw what Heather was watching. Tucker: Is this South park, sweet. Later on, Heather was with her friend, Mari. Telling her that her cat is pregnant. Mari: ... Heather: I know, right? I don't know how many but I want to see them. Mari: ... Heather: I call Tucker if he can watch them and he said yes. I hope they are ok. Mari: ... Heather: It's so nice he have been doing this for me. Mari: ... Heather: And I see Jackson doing something for you, too. It's like they have change their ways. Mari: ...Yea, I guess you can say that, but...I have noticed something... Heather: Like what? Mari: ...I just think they like us because we are asking them favor and they do it. Somehow, Jackson have my phone number. Heather: There's creepy to think of. Tucker then calls Heather. Heather: Hold on Mari. (Calling Tucker) Yes Tucker. Tucker: (Calling Heather) Uh, your cat is meowing a lot, can you come back, please? Heather: Okay then. (Talking to Mari) Mari, I have to go. Mari: Whatever. (Walk off) Heather teleport in front of Tucker and saw her cat meowing loud. Heather: Oh dear. Cat: Meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow! Tucker got the towel from Heather bathroom and put it her cat on it. Later on, the cat let out 5 kitten. Heather: Oh my. Tucker: Too many blood. Show Heather and Tucker hands cover in blood and also the cat and kitten cover in blood. The cat let out one more kitten, now there's 6. Kittens: Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! (Continue to meow) Heather: (Sigh) Thank god. Tucker: Wow. The next morning, Heather went to the vet to fix her cat. Then went home. Heather: Feel better? Cat: Meow! (Lick her kittens) The End Category:Episodes